Sparks Fly
by Brina711
Summary: An unlikely friendship in school. Years apart and they finally meet again. Has Scorpius finally ruined everything he and Rose had tried to deny? M for events that happen later.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I (obviously) am not JK Rowling. If so, I would be writing an actual book and not a fanfic __This fanfic is based off of the picture found here: .com/art/Rose-131670977_

She was sitting on the ground in Muggle London when she heard a voice she would recognize anywhere.

"Well, well. If it isn't little Rosie-"

"Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed, her book forgotten on the ground as she leapt up and threw her arms around, none other than, Scorpius Malfoy.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around the familiar body of Rose, taking in her scent. Everything about her was familiar. Her scent, her looks, her hair, her freckles – even her book. "_Hogwarts: A History_ again, Rosie?" He asked, releasing her with a stifled laugh. "Muggle London isn't exactly the best place to be reading that, wouldn't you say?"

Rose flushed, and retrieved her book from the ground, hiding the cover. "The Muggles are too unobservant to notice the title of my book," Rose said, grinning at her best friend.

"Why are you in Muggle London, anyways, Rose?" Scorpius asked, glancing from side to side.

She shrugged. "It's more peaceful here," she explained. "Why are you back? I thought you were supposed to stay in Romania for a few more years.

"Not happy to see me, then?" Scorpius chuckled, receiving an eye roll from Rose. "We found the dark wizard torturing the Muggles," he explained.

Scorpius Malfoy, much to his father's chagrin, had become an Auror. He worked under Ron Weasley and Harry Potter (Head Aurors) daily, being the choice Auror for undercover jobs in different countrys.

Rose Weasley, much to _her_ father's chagrin, was best friends with Scorpius Malfoy. You see, back in Hogwarts, the two hated each other. They were as competitive as ever, always neck in neck for the snitch, fighting for the spot as top of their class, even for Albus Potter's attention. Rose and Scorpius were both friends with Al (who was a sorted Slytherin), and both had to constantly one up the other.

But an unlikely friendship bloomed between the two when they were thrown into a shared common room, Rose labeled Head Girl, and Scorpius labeled Head Boy. Rose and Scorpius spent, almost, every waking moment with the other, rounds until Midnight on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, both had many of the same classes, and they both sat at Slytherin table with their best friend, Al, at every meal.

It was inevitable that they would become friends one day, possibly, more.

Besides their uncanny amount of pent up anger, and their fiery temper, both were dangerously attracted to the other. But neither would admit that. Al, and practically the whole school could see that they liked the other, but no one said anything about it; it was like an unspoken rule, unless you wanted your head bit off by Scorpius or Rose for suggesting such a thing.

Scorpius and Rose were in denial. Scorpius made sure to always have a girl attached to his arm, his snogging buddy of the week. He told himself it was because he had manly desires that needed to be tended to, but it was only a way to suppress his feelings for Rose farther and farther down his heart.

Rose made sure to speak highly of Scorpius' friends when he was around, always flirting with them, smiling, laughing; all the things Scorpius wanted Rose to do towards _him._

One day, the day before the Easter Holidays, it happened.

Neither of them can exactly recall who made the first move, and why, but one of them did, and the other was happy to oblige.

They kissed.

But it wasn't a normal kiss, or even a snog, really. It was a battle between their lips seeing who would last the longest in the kiss. First one to break the kiss, lost. Rose's fingers tangled in Scorpius' hair, his arms enveloping her small frame (compared to him and all of his 6'5 height), holding her body closer, and closer still.

They called it a tie. They pulled away at about the same time, releasing the other and backing away. "I should, um, pack my trunk," Rose mumbled, turning and heading to her room. "Me, too," Scorpius agreed, running his hand through his hair to fix it.

They never spoke of that day again.

They left for the holidays the next day, came back to school when they were over, and picked up with their competitiveness, making sure to never lose themselves in such a manner ever again.

"Scorpy," A high, nasally voice whined next to Scorpius. Rose hadn't even seen the short girl beside Scorpius. She should have; the girl had her fingers laced through Scorpius'.

Scorpius turned a little pink, having forgotten the girl, his girlfriend, himself. "Yes, Jana?" Scorpius asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Can we go home, now?" She asked, trailing her finger over his chest, causing Rose to blush. Scorpius sighed. "Listen, Rose, I'll see you later, okay?" Scorpius asked, smiling hopefully at her.

"Oh. Alright, I suppose," Rose mumbled, turning her back to Scorpius and the girl, Jana, and walking to her flat quickly, tears springing to her eyes.

_a/n: My first fanfic, and I hope you guys liked it! There will be more chapters, but I don't know how many. This story has been building up in my head for quite sometime, and I had to write it down for you guys! R and R, please _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: of course, I do not own Harry Potter, but I wish I did. *Sigh* I'll just stick to the fanfics…._

Scorpius sighed when Rose walked away, Jana tugging on his hand. "Let's go, Scorpy," she said, giggling, as she kissed his neck.

Scorpius looked down at Jana and _huff_ed. The short, raven haired girl, giggled again and pulled Scorpius in the direction of his flat.

The sound of his front door slamming, brought him back to the present. Jana giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet hers. She kissed him with such a force, Scorpius knew what she wanted. They had done it before, had sex. Why should he care now that Jana was pulling his shirt over his head, and he was doing the same to her's?

Why should he care that when he felt Jana's soft moan when their tongues touched, he felt repulsed?

Why should he care, that as he was pushed down to the bed, Jana on top of him, that he wondered where Rose was?

Why did he hate himself for having sex with Jana?

Jana curled into Scorpius' side, falling asleep immediately, her breathing even and deep, after they had done the deed.

He groaned when Jana nuzzled into his chest and pushed her away softly. He got out of bed and dressed quickly, a wandered into his small kitchen.

He had chosen to make his own money and to become Scorpius Malfoy. Not just Draco Malfoy's son. He wanted to be his own person, and because Harry had accepted Scorpius as an Auror, he was finally beginning to be seen as someone besides his father. It wasn't his fault that he looked just like his dad, tall, pointed features, pale skin, and pale blonde hair.

He looked around in his fridge, but found nothing he wanted to eat. He grabbed his shoes from off the floor and pulled them on, grabbing a coat as he left his flat, leaving Jana in there all alone. Maybe she'd get the idea.

Scorpius pulled on his coat as he walked through the park, the sky darkening, rain imminent . He had to give himself credit, though. He blended in with the muggles quite well, actually. His dark blue shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes made him look like a muggle, even. Except for the wand he had stashed on the inside pocket of his jacket.

He had to stop this…thing. This game that he and Rose were playing. He couldn't deny it any longer. He really cared for Rose and he didn't want to be just her friend any more. He wanted to be her boyfriend. He wanted Rose to be _his._

* * *

Rose was surprised to find that, by the time she was home, she had no more tears to cry over Scorpius. She had cried enough over him already. The day after they kissed, she didn't know if she should be happy or sad and so she cried for hours, mulling over the pros and cons of dating Scorpius. Of_ liking_ him.

She decided the cons far outweighed the pros, and decided that she and Scorpius could never – would never – be together.

She had accepted that, and it seemed that Scorpius had too, and Rose was fine with that. It was better that way.

So why was she so upset that he had a girlfriend? Why did she want to hex that Jana girl into oblivion. Why did she want to hex _Scorpius_ into oblivion?

Crookshanks greeted Rose as she opened the door to her flat. Rose smiled, glad that her mother had given her the cat; he was, truly, great company. Especially when you were such a social outcast like Rose.

She never had many friends, she was always absorbed in some book. Her cousin, Al, was her best friend all through Hogwarts, Scorpius too, in seventh year.

Rose's telephone rang (she chose to live like a muggle in some aspects of life, and a telephone really was convienant) and she ran over to it. "Hello?"

"Rosie! Hey," Al's deep voice boomed from the other end.

Rose laughed, "You don't have to yell, Al. I swear, you're just like my dad."

"Oh, sorry. Hey, Scorpius is back in town, and I want to go out tonight. You know, as a homecoming for him. Want to come?"

Rose bit her lip. "Oh, Al. I don't think so. I have a lot to do-"

"Nonsense, Rose," Al said, cutting off her excuse. "Scorpius is one of your two best friends. He really wants you to come."

Rose grinned. "He really does?"

"Yeah. Of course! Why wouldn't he?" Al asked.

Rose twirled the phone cord around her finger, contemplating. "Well, I saw him today, already," she began. "And, well, he has a girlfriend, Al."

"I know. Jana, right? Anyways, you in?"

Rose sighed. "No. Im not coming."

Al was the one who sighed this time. Rose was so stubborn. "Jana isn't going to be there. It's just us three: me, you, and Scorp. I'll apparate to your place at 8 to get you."

The line went dead. "Ugh!" Rose exclaimed, slamming the phone into the receiver. She didn't want to see Scorpius! She was mad at him! She felt betrayed by him.

How could he? How could he go off for four years, then come home, and expect everything to be like it was before?

Rose sighed. He didn't expect everything to be the same; Rose did. She wasn't ready to accept change. Scorpius changed. Immensely, she could tell. One example being Jana. Scorpius dated girls that were tall, like Rose. And he liked smart girls, ones with _depth_, like Rose.

Everything about Scorpius was like Rose. Because they were _alike._ He was tall, she was tall (although not as tall as him, she was only about 6'). He had an untamable temper, so did she. She fit so well in his arms. He fit so well in her's.

He was so fit. Years of Quidditch had really toned Scorpius' body. And Rose had caught a few glimpses of his chest before. The memory caused her to blush.

"_What are you staring at, Weasley?" Scorpius asked, a grin in his voice. _

_Rose blushed and peeled her eyes from his chest. "Nothing, Malfoy," She said, moving into the bathroom, pushing him aside. "I just wanted to get ready for school on time, for once. You're a bathroom hog," Rose muttered, brushing her teeth now. She spit, rinsed her mouth, and looked in the mirror to find Scorpius behind her, clad only on the towel around his waist._

_The room seemed really hot at that moment and Rose didn't know if it was because Scorpius had just gotten out of the shower, or if it was because of her blushing face._

_She spun around to face Scorpius, only to be pinned to the counter by him. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure he could hear it. "I hate the Finnigan kid," Scorpius finally said, his body pressing on Rose's._

"_What?" She asked, confused. _

"_You're boyfriend," he clarified. "I hate him," he said darkly, one fist clenching._

"_Oh. He's not my boyfriend," Rose said, staring into Scorpius' eyes._

_His face relaxed, and the pressure left Rose's body as Scorpius moved away from her. "Good," he grunted, and left the bathroom._

_Rose stared after him, gaping. What the hell was that all about?!_

_**a/n: Like it? I think Im going to have those flash backs often, so You h\guys can understand Rose and Scorpius' feelings for each other, and stuff, better. R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: yadda, yadda, yadda, I don't own HP :P_

Rose's arms were crossed over her chest stubbornly, pointedly looking away from Al. "Rosie," he said softly, trying to get on her good side again.

"Don't 'Rosie' me," She hissed. "I don't want to sit around and watch you and Scorpius get so pissed you cant see straight," Rose said, her face hard.

Al chuckled – he chuckled! The nerve of that boy! "You can get pissed, too, Rose," he said, his chuckles becoming louder.

Rose glared at Albus. "I actually have a dignity, thank you very much," she muttered as they walked through the door of the Muggle pub.

Scorpius was sitting at a table in the back, tapping a coaster idly to the table as he mulled things over in his mind.

Just a couple of hours ago, he had broken up with Jana. Why? Because he wanted Rose. And that was his goal. To make Rose his. He almost had her in Hogwarts, too.

"_Rose," Scorpius said quietly, setting his quill down. _

"_Huh?" Rose was busy writing her essay. Scorpius sat, transfixed, for a few moments, watching the determination on her face as she wrote. The way her lips pursed while she was thinking, drove him crazy. How he longed to have her lips on his again. _

_She looked up when she was done, blushing when she noticed Scorpius staring. "Yes?" She asked, a smile tugging on her lips._

_Scorpius' cheeks tinted lightly pink, having been caught staring. Rose smiled at him, placing her things in her bag. She placed her hands on the table, clasped together, in front of Scorpius._

"_Yes?" She repeated, one brow raised._

_Scorpius smirked, and took her clasped hands in his. Rose gasped slightly, glad the library was empty. No one, except Rose and Scorpius, stayed up so late in the library. "Scorpius, I don't think-"_

"_Shh," He said, standing up, pulling Rose with him. She blushed as he came up beside her, her hands still in his. "Rose," he began, smiling. This was it. Everything in his life was perfect right now. Rose had just broken up with her boyfriend, leaving her single._

"_Rose. Im going to kiss you. Okay?" He was grinning like a fool right now. He was going to kiss her again. Have her warm plump lips on his again. She tasted good too, he remembered. Like cherries._

_Rose sighed and looked to the floor. "Scorpius," she began. It was almost a plea. "We can't."_

_Scorpius' face fell. "Why not?" He demanded, his hand tightening around hers. _

_She yanked her hands from his, and glared. "Because, I don't like you like that," she lied, although her face spoke otherwise .She and Scorpius could never be together .Not matter how badly she wanted him, she would not allow them to get involved. It would make things too complicated. And if they did date, what if they broke up? Al would choose one or the other, and Rose and Scorpius would no longer be friends._

"_Fine. Goodbye, Weasley," he muttered, angered at his rejection. He gathered his things and stormed from the library, leaving a very shell shocked Rose behind._

Scorpius stood up and smiled when Al and Rose walked in. She looked even more beautiful when she was angry. "Hey, mate," he said, giving Al a man hug. Rose huffed and slid into the booth, soon flanked by Scorpius and Al on either side. There was, conveniently, no other chairs at this table. Just a booth. _Good one, Scorp_, she thought.

Scorpius nudged Rose's elbow, trying to get something out of her. "What?" She grumbled, a smile appearing on her lips.

"Listen, Rosie," Scorpius began, Al looking the other direction.

"I'm listening," she said, looking away from Scorpius, trying to keep her anger towards him.

"I should've stayed with you, earlier. I missed you. Please don't be mad at me," he pleaded.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Fine. But Im not hanging around with you and that Jana girl, ever," she said. She decided that she and Scorpius could only be friends. And that's what they were going to be. Friends. Nothing more.

"I broke up with her," Scorpius said, feeling relieved at letting Rose know. He smiled at her.

"Oh?" was all Rose could manage. Jana had seemed pretty intent on something else from Scorpius, and he had seemed happy to oblige to the girl's wishes, after all, he had left Rose to go home with Jana. Her face hardened as she realized what had probably happened between Scorpius and Jana. "Before or after the sex?" She demanded.

She shoved Scorpius out of the booth and stormed out of the pub. "What the hell is wrong with her?" Scorpius exclaimed, his face lined with anger. He groaned loudly and followed Rose out of the pub.

Because his legs were much longer, he caught up to her quickly, grabbing her elbow and spinning her around to face him. "What is wrong with you?" He demanded, his grip on her elbow tightening. "I can have a girlfriend," he snarled. "And I can bloody shag anyone I want to."

Rose fought uselessly to break his grasp, with no avail. "Let me go!" She yelled, hitting his chest with her free hand. She purposefully ignored his question. She didn't know what was wrong with her, honestly. This was what she wanted, right. To be just friends?

Scorpius dropped her elbow and pulled her body against his. He buried his head in her hair. "Merlin, Rosie," he whispered, breathing in her floral shampoo.

What the hell was he doing? Wasn't he mad at her? Wasn't she mad at him? And now he was…hugging her?

Rose buried her head in his chest, her arms around his waist. "Im sorry, Rosie," Scorpius whispered in her hair.

"Me too. No more fighting?"

"None," Scorpius agreed, pulling away from her. "Why do we always fight?" He asked, chuckling lightly.

Rose shrugged. "Dunno. But it get's rather old," she said as they walked back into the pub.

That was how it always worked out. They fought and ended up making up, pushing the fight from their memories, never speaking of it again. They acted like it never happened. It was better that way. To erase the bad parts of their relationship.

Rose pushed Al to the middle of the booth, taking the spot he had just occupied, Scorpius taking his earlier spot. Al ordered a couple beers each for him and Scorpius, Rose opting for a Coke.

She thought over a lot of things while she sipped her soda, while Al and Scorpius proceeded to get drunk, one being her feelings towards Scorpius.

They fought over stupid things, many of which have no clear purpose. Like tonight's fight. What did Rose care if Scorpius had sex with Jana before breaking up with her? Why did it bother her that Scorpius had had a life for a couple of years, a life that didn't involve Rose?

Why did she love him so much?

_a/n: so, I think this is kinda confusing, the way I wrote it, but I understood what was happening, lol. Feedback, please?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP anymore than you do (unless you're JK Rowling)_

"Rosie, don't go home," Al slurred, Scorpius snickering beside him.

Rose sighed as she turned to face a very drunken Al and Scorpius. "I'm not going to stick around while you two get so pissed you can't even walk straight. I'm leaving, Al. Goodbye."

"Rose, we can't even walk straight to begin with!" Scorpius laughed beside Al, taking another swig of his beer.

"I hate you guys," Rose mumbled darkly, moving to the table. She took Al's hand and pulled him up, then did the same for Scorpius. "I suppose you guys want to stay at my place tonight, then?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Rosie. You're the best," Scorpius said, thankfully, not as drunk as Albus.

* * *

"You can decide who gets the couch," Rose said, releasing the men's hands, and walking to a door off to the right. "I'm going to bed," Rose announced, turning the knob on her door, and walking into her room.

She shut the door behind and sighed as she collapsed, face first, onto her bed. It had been a long day, and an even longer night. Some homecoming. Scorpius didn't even get to spend his first night back in London at his flat. And Rose had to take care of him and Albus. Yippee.

Rose stood up, shed her coat, and stepped out of her boots. She moved to her dresser, and pulled out her night things, laid them on her bed, and left her room, moving to the bathroom across the hall. She hadn't heard any sounds from the living room, so she guessed Al and Scorpius had passed out_. Good_, she thought.

She turned on the shower head, warming the water up before she got in. She combed through her long, wavy curls, and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She was pretty, so why did she never have any dates? That's what she needed. A boyfriend. Her life would have some other purpose besides taking care of Al and Scorpius when they couldn't do it themselves.

Rose stepped out of her clothes and into the shower. The water was warm and relaxing, and she knew she'd sleep well after this shower. She was tired; Al and Scorpius kept her out until 2 AM! They needed to learn some responsibility.

Once done with her shower, she used a drying charm on herself, and brushed through her dry, clean locks. She wrapped a towel around her body, and walked back to her room quickly.

She slipped in, and closed the door silently behind her, not wanting to wake up the sleeping men in the other room. She felt pretty darn accomplished. She got two drunken men home safely, she took a wonderful shower, and, now, she was going to get a good night's sleep.

She turned to her bed, the towel falling from her body-

"Ahh!" She screamed, hastily pulling the towel back around her body. "What the hell are you doing in here?" Rose hissed at Scorpius, her face bright red.

He chuckled from his spot on the edge of her bed. "You're hot when you're hot, Rose," he said, grinning.

"And you're drunk," Rose said, moving to her bed to retrieve her things. "Get out of my room," she commanded, pulling her bra and panties behind her back. "I need to get dressed."

"I don't mind," Scorpius said, kicking off his shoes, smirking.

"Get. Out!" She ordered, pushing him with her empty hand. He only chuckled.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, get the hell out of my room!"

"Rose Lynn Weasley. No."

"Ugh! I hate you, Malfoy," Rose hissed, snatching her pajamas and exiting her room, moving to the bathroom.

She changed into her nightgown, now hating herself for deciding to wear the skimpy thing. It was as if she was asking Scorpius to shag her. Not that she didn't want that - NO! She didn't want that. At all, she told herself.

She self consciously pulled at the ends of the lavender nightgown, willing it to grow longer than barely mid thigh, where it was now. She was suddenly very aware of how loose the gown hung from her shoulders as she entered her room, judging from Scorpius wide eyes. Rose blushed a deep scarlet. "Can you please leave now? I'd like to get some sleep, now, thanks," Rose said, moving to her bed. She climbed under the covers quickly, hiding her body from Scorpius' roaming eyes, sitting up, so as to be eye level with him.

"The door is there," she said, pointing. "Shoo. I need my beauty sleep."

Scorpius shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed, resting his hand on Rose's thigh. "You're already beautiful," He said, gazing deep into her eyes.

Rose flushed, and moved his hand off of her thigh. "You're drunk, Scorpius. You don't mean that," she said, moving her hand to her lap, away from his searching fingers.

"I do mean it, Rosie," Scorpius said, smirking. "You're beautiful,"

"Don't call me 'Rosie,'" she spat, trying to change the topic. He was making her very uncomfortable, and she didn't want their friendship ruined.

"You let Finnigan call you 'Rosie,'" Scorpius hissed, his face hard.

"Is that what this is about? Finnigan?" Rose asked incredulously. "That was four years ago! And if you remember correctly, you broke his nose for it, too." Rose smiled. "Okay. Happy now, Scorpius? Can you leave, please?" She begged. "I'm tired," she whined.

Scorpius shook his head 'no', his hand back on her thigh, his lips at her ear, "I want you, Rose," he whispered, his voice low and husky.

Rose blushed and ignored the shiver of pleasure that ran down her spine. "You're drunk," was all she could say. She couldn't come up with a good enough excuse anymore.

"I'm not that drunk, Rose," Scorpius whispered, nipping at her earlobe.

"Please, don't do this, Scorpius," Rose breathed. "I don't want this. I don't want you," she lied, tears springing to her eyes when she felt his hand on her waist. It was taking everything she had to fight this, to fight him.

He was ruining everything! Scorpius was going to throw away their friendship for one drunken night! A night he probably wouldn't even remember.

"I want you, Rosie," he purred into her ear once more, kissing the hollow under her neck.

"No, Scorpius," Rose whispered, motionless. She was frozen. Her body was unresponsive to her wishes.

"Please?" He kissed her neck softly.

"You're drunk," she said again. "You wouldn't remember tonight, anyways."

"I took a potion. Found it in your kitchen. I'm not that drunk anymore." He sucked at the warm skin of her collar bone.

_Damn you!_ She yelled in her mind. "You'll ruin everything," she told him. "Our friendship - down the drain."

Scorpius chuckled, his lips at the corner of Rose's mouth. "You don't want to be more than a friend to me?" He asked. She shook her head 'no'. "What about…friends with benefits?" Scorpius asked, his breath hot in her ear.

"Scorpius, I-"

"You want me, Rose. You want me as bad as I want you, damn it! Stop fighting it!"

Rose flinched away from him, a look of utter terror on her face. Scorpius glared at her. "Kiss me, Rose."

Rose closed her eyes, her breathing heavy. She felt the bed wiggle and she felt his presence before she felt his hand caressing her cheek, his lips on her neck. "I'm sorry, Rosie. Please, just kiss me," he begged.

Rose opened her eyes slowly, surprised at the blazing intensity of his gaze. "N-"

His lips crushed down on hers, causing her loud gasp to be muffled by his lips.

He pressed his lips harder to hers as one hand delved into her hair, pushing her head closer, the other gripping her hip tightly, trying to force a response from her body.

She had to stop this. Had to stop him. He was messing everything up! They could never be just friends again if he did this, if _they_ did this! She opened her mouth to protest, but Scorpius took it as an invitation, and soon his tongue was swirling in her mouth, dancing with her own.

Her body was betraying her.

Her arms wound around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. Scorpius, happy with this response, pushed Rose flat on the bed, his lower body pressing to hers as he pulled his shirt over his head, unceremoniously dropping it to the floor, before his lips crashed to hers once more.

Rose's hands had a mind of their own, trailing up and down his toned chest, tracing the plains of his muscles, lightly tugging at the pale blonde chest hair found there. Oh, Merlin, why had she fought this? Fought _him_?

Rose shivered when she felt Scorpius' cool fingers running along her flat stomach, under her night gown. "Merlin, Rose," he breathed, moving his lips to her neck, kissing away. Rose pouted when his lips left her body, but she smiled when she felt her gown pulled over her body, and his lips found hers again.

"I want you, Rose," he said again, trailing kisses down her neck to her belly button.

"Take me," she breathed, pulling his face back to hers, kissing him greedily. "I'm yours." She moved her lips to his chest, kissing him everywhere she could find. Why had she ever thought this was a bad idea?

"You're mine," Scorpius said, musing the phrase in his mind, smiling as he unclasped her bra.

_a/n: Hey, thanks for reading! I had a headache while writing this, so I hope it's not too terrible. Please, please, please, please Review! I'm begging you! Tell me where you want this story to go! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: All rights to JK Rowling for her wonderful characters _

"Mmmm," Rose mumbled, smiling. She was currently laying on her stomach, her cheek on her pillow, eyes closed, _naked_, with an equally naked Scorpius Malfoy laying in the bed next to her, his fingers trailing lightly up and down her bare back.

"I'm glad you like it," Scorpius chuckled, pressing his lips to hers softly, causing her to blush. "You're beautiful, Rose Weasley," he said, on his side facing her, his head in his hand, his elbow holding him up. "Merlin, you are."

"You're making me blush. Stop it," she giggled, burying her face in her pillow to hide her flushed face.

Scorpius smirked. "And why would I do that?" He asked, moving the bed as he shifted closer to her. "I like it when you blush," he whispered in her ear, receiving a perverse feeling of satisfaction when he saw a shiver run down her spine. He liked knowing he had that effect on her.

Rose turned over, pulling the blanket up over her bare chest, and looked at him. "Well, I don't. So stop," she commanded, failing at keeping the smile off her face. Scorpius chuckled and kissed her again, teasing her bottom lip between his teeth.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this with you, Rosie," he said, kissing her neck.

Rose blushed, "Well, if it's anything compared to the amount of time I tried to keep my feelings for you away, then yes. I do have an idea."

"Why don't you want to have feelings for me?" Scorpius asked, now straddling Rose's waist.

Rose sighed. "Because, there is no going back from here," Rose explained. "We can never be friends again."

Scorpius snorted. "Why can't we be friends? Because we had sex?" The word brought a blush up Rose's neck. "Rosie, that's stupid," Scorpius said, kissing her neck gently. "I'll prove it to you," he said, smirking, as he pulled the blanket off of Rose, taking in her beautiful body.

Rose sighed heavily. "I don't want to do this again," she said, feeling him down _there. _

"Yes you do," Scorpius said, kissing down her torso.

"No I don't," she insisted, fighting the urge to respond to his touch.

Scorpius chuckled, his lips at her ear. "You want me again," he breathed, his breath fanning out over her cheek.

"N-no I don't. I-I'm sore," she lied, his hands gently caressing her curves.

"You're a horrible liar, Rosie. You weren't a virgin when I got a hold of you. Who was your first?" He asked, kissing her naval.

Rose sighed. How could he tell? "It doesn't matter. I don't want to have sex with you again. Get off me. Please." She tried to push him off, but he wouldn't budge.

"It does matter," Scorpius insisted, nipping her neck lightly. "Who was your first?" he asked again.

"Why do you want to know?" She huffed. "It's none of your damn business who I shag," she muttered.

Scorpius laughed, shaking the whole bed, Rose included. "You're so stubborn," he said, kissing her chest, grinning. "It matters so I know who I'm up against. Who you compare me to," he explained.

"I'm not comparing you to anyone. I will, from now on, compare them to _you_," she said, blushing. Why try to fight him anymore? He was only going to keep pressing Rose until she gave in, let her emotions win, not her mind. She might as well enjoy this delicious torture of her body.

Scorpius grinned as he spoke, "So, is there going to be more? Of this? Of _us_?" He asked hopefully.

Rose shrugged. "I suppose so. Unless were just doing the friends with benefits thing," she said, giggling his lips brushed a very provocative spot of her body. "Scorpius!" she exclaimed, giggling as he repeated the motion.

"If you like it, Rosie, why should I stop?" His voice had taken on a low, husky feel.

"Because, if Al were to walk in with your head down there-"

"Screw Al," Scorpius muttered.

"No, actually, I'd much rather you screw me," Rose said, giggling again, as Scorpius attacked her with his lips.

"Tell me who your first was, and I will," Scorpius said, kissing Rose's face like mad.

"Why does it matter? It doesn't, so stop asking," Rose mumbled as he kissed her lips again.

"It matters to me. Why don't you want to tell me? I wont laugh, I promise. Was it one of the Scamander twins?"

"No. Why would I shag one of them?" Rose asked, her fingers knotting in Scorpius' hair as he gave in and entered her.

"Because," Scorpius began, his breathing heavier, "they were always stuck up your," he kissed her again, "arse in school."

"They were not," Rose proclaimed, blushing as they climaxed together. "We were just really good friends, is all," Rose breathed, just before his lips crushed back on hers.

"Who, then, Rose? Is it someone I don't like? Was it Finnigan?" Scorpius asked, pulling out of Rose, his face hard as he looked down at her, holding an expression resembling that of an angry, fire breathing, dragon.

Rose rolled her eyes, her face mirroring his. "Why does it always come back to Finnigan?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling much like a child. He was so intimidating. Especially _on top of her._

"Don't give me that crap, Weasley. You know why it always comes back to Finnigan."

"That was one time,_ Malfoy_! And I'll have you know I can snog anyone I want to. I don't need your permission!"

Scorpius didn't say anything, just breathing hard, seeming to be trying to calm down his erratic breathing.

"Are you _jealous_? I can't believe this," she said, shaking her head. "You jealous prat," she smirked. "You're _jealous_," she said again.

"So Finnigan was your first, then?" Scorpius arrogated.

"I never said that," Rose said quickly.

"Who then, damn it!?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"If you must know, it was Zabini."

"_Zabini_? _Lance Zabini_?" Rose shook her head in affirmation. Scorpius' face hardened again. "Why him?" he growled.

"We dated after Hogwarts," Rose told him, mirroring his anger. Why did he even care? This was none of his business anyways. "Who was your first, then? Since you _had_ to know mine. Jana?"

Scorpius laughed dryly. "He's an arse, Rose. What did he do, rape you? I never knew you were so easy."

Rose stared open mouthed and gaping at Scorpius. "Excuse me? Because I shagged someone you don't like, _that makes me easy_?"

"_Why him?"_ His voice was low and dangerous.

"I don't have to tell you," Rose said, childishly. Well, Scorpius was acting like a child, so she could to.

"God, Rose. You're so infuriating! Just answer my question!"

"Oh, I'm infuriating? You're the one who ran off for four years and came back with a _thing_ attached to your hip." Rose wiggled under Scorpius. He was so _heavy._

"I broke up with her. For you, might I add," Scorpius said through clenched teeth.

"Like it matters. You shagged her before you broke up with her. Oh, yes. You poor, unfortunate, soul."

Scorpius crushed his lips to Rose's, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He hated her so much! But loved her so much at the same time! How was that possible? He just needed her to shut up long enough for him to think, so he kissed her.

"Get. Off. Of. Me!" Rose screamed, shoving Scorpius hard, breaking the contact of his lips and tongue. "I hate you!"

Scorpius really screwed things up this time. "Rose, please. I'm sorry," he said, touching her cheek tentatively.

"No you aren't! You do this on purpose! Do you like fighting with me?" Rose asked, pushing his hand roughly away.

Actually, he kind of did. She was rather endearing when she was all fired up, but Scorpius held his tongue, knowing Rose wouldn't like that answer too much. "Rose, please. I'm sorry," he repeated softly.

Rose closed her eyes and huffed. Scorpius took the opportunity to make things better. He leaned in and placed his lips softly on hers.

He felt her stir under his touch, and he thought he was forgiven, but he realized he wasn't when he heard a loud _SMACK!_ And felt his face stinging with the pain.

"What the hell was that for?" Scorpius yelled, holding his prickling cheek. Merlin, she was strong.

"Don't ever kiss me again," She hissed, kicking out with her feet and hitting him in the groin. "Get the hell out of my house," she said, ignoring his gasps of pain.

"Rose," he said, fighting off the pain.

"Leave," she growled, and he complied. He pulled on his pants and, if she weren't so angry at him she would've laughed, walked awkwardly to the door.

"Please, Rosie," he begged. She threw the book on her night table at him, but he dodged it.

"I never want to see you again," she spat as he stepped through her door. He was about to say something, an apology perhaps, but with a flick of her wand, Rose slammed the door shut in his face, and proceeded to cry her eyes out into her pillow. Gah, she hated him so much!

_a/n: Did ya like it? You should really review. It would brighten my day greatly (and perhaps get the next chapter out quicker *hint hint* ;] )_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: All rights to JK Rowling…duh…._

Scorpius sighed and put his head on Rose's bedroom door. He could hear her crying in there. "Rosie. Please talk to me. I'm sorry," he told her through the door. He heard the tears stop, Rose realizing that he was still there.

"You are not!" she yelled at him, her voice thick with tears.

"_Rose," Scorpius almost growled, irritated. "This is the right theory behind transfiguring-"_

"_No it isn't," Rose said, staring hard at him. "I know what I'm doing, Scorpius. You're wrong and I'm right."_

_She crossed her arms over her chest. She was so stubborn. "Fine. Be wrong, but when I get higher marks than you on this essay, don't come crying to me," Scorpius muttered, before getting up and leaving the library. _

_Rose and Scorpius couldn't even work together without getting into some fight! He didn't know why he kept trying to win her over. He hated her, after all._

_So, for the next hour or so, Scorpius walked through the halls of Hogwarts, cooling down. He didn't hate Rose. He lov-really liked her. He should apologize, he decided. Be the bigger person and tell her she was right (even though she was so wrong)._

_So he set off for the library, smirking. She couldn't still be mad, could she?_

_He frowned when he heard a girl giggling, pressed up against the wall by Finnigan, their lips glued together. Couldn't these people snog somewhere else? "Get a room," he muttered as he passed them, only to stop suddenly when he recognized the girl up against the wall._

"_Weasley?" he asked, hoping it wasn't her._

_Finnigan pulled away and stared at Scorpius. Rose blushed. "Yes, Malfoy? I was kind of busy," Rose said, pulling Finnigan closer to her, her fingers fisted in his shirt, the top couple of her buttons undone on her blouse._

_Scorpius growled, his hands balling into fists. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded._

"_Well, you know, mate," Finnigan said, smirking, running a hand up Rose's side. Scorpius took a step closer._

"_Get away from her," he commanded, his eyes locked on Rose._

"_Don't listen to him, Dane," Rose said, lightly pushing him away. She didn't bother to smooth down her skirt (it had ridden up pretty far on her waist), or to button the top buttons on her blouse (a little bit of her bra showing), or to smooth down her tangled hair. "I can snog anyone I bloody want to, Malfoy," Rose told Scorpius, scowling, crossing her arms over her chest._

_Scorpius peeled his eyes off of the unusual amount of skin showing on her body, to glare at her. What was he supposed to do? Tell her she was wrong? She was right; and he was going to try to make this better. By not saying anything to her._

_Dane, sensing a fight, stepped back a bit, buttoning his shirt up hastily. "Maybe I should go…" he said, motioning behind him._

"_Goodbye," Scorpius said at the same time Rose said, "No, stay."_

_They glared at each other. "I'll catch you later, Rose," Finnigan mumbled, before turning away and hurrying down the hallway._

"_Coward," Scorpius muttered at his retreating back. When he turned back to Rose, she had tears in her eyes. Merlin, he did it now. "Rose," he said softly, stepping to her._

_She shook her head and turned away, running back to the common room, Scorpius hot on her heels._

_Rose beat him to it, got inside, and was almost through her bedroom door, when she felt his thin fingers encircle her wrist, stopping her from her escape. "Let go of me!" She exclaimed, trying to yank her wrist away as the tears began to fall freely down her face._

"_Rose, I'm sorry," Scorpius said, eyes saddened. He hurt her._

"_You are not! You ruin everything, Scorpius! _I Hate you!" Her voice brought him back to the present, out of that memory. "Get out of my house! And my life! I never want to see you again!" she sobbed.

Scorpius sighed and pulled his shirt over his head as he walked back to the living room. Time. That's all Rose needed. Then she would see how much in love they were.

Because Scorpius loved Rose.

* * *

"Give her time," Al said, patting Scorpius on the back. "She's upset, is all. I don't know what happened while I was passed out on her couch, but she'll get over it. You two just had a stupid fight."

"It's been two weeks, Al. She's had time. Ask her to meet me," Scorpius instructed his friend.

"Nope. Sorry. I'm not getting in the middle of this…thing between the two of you," Al said, sitting back in his chair, his hands behind his head.

"Fine," Scorpius muttered, standing up. "I'm going to talk to her." And he apparated to Rose's apartment.

* * *

He knocked on the door, his stomach alight with butterflies.

"Rose? Are you home? Please talk to me," he begged, knocking again.

He heard giggles. Lots of them.

The door opened and there stood a flushed faced Rose. Her hair was tangled, her lips swollen, her blouse (mostly) unbuttoned, no shoes, and her skirt ridden up. "Scorpius," she said, surprised to see him. "Can I help you?" she asked, biting her lip as she shifted in the doorway.

She had been kissing someone. Well, more like snogging. Scorpius' face turned to one of anger immediately. He tried to push the door open. "Who are you here with?" he demanded, trying to push through. He wanted to hit this unknown man so bad.

Rose stepped in his way, blocking him. "No one. I'm alone," she lied, trying to shut the door.

Scorpius stopped her and she sighed. "Someone's here. Unless you were snogging the wall," Scorpius said, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow at her.

"I have a boyfriend," Rose said, her face almost irritated. "So, can you leave? We were kind of in the middle of something," Rose said, shutting the door, only to have it stopped by Scorpius' hand once more.

"I came here to talk to you," Scorpius said, surprisingly, staying calm. "Can we talk?"

"No."

Scorpius huffed. "Why not? Send your boyfriend home."

"No. I'm entitled to a life without you," Rose told Scorpius, tapping her foot in annoyance.

"But, I'm your-"

"Baby, who's at the door?" A very deep, very male voice said.

"It's no one. Go back to my room. I'll be there in a sec," Rose said, not taking her eyes off of Scorpius.

Her boyfriend ignored her.

He came up to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, and kissed the back of her neck. "Come on. Leave this loser, and let's go back to your room," the man purred in her ear, loud actually. He was drunk. But Rose wasn't. His pants were off, leaving him clad in his boxers.

Rose blushed.

The man was______.

_a/n: so I want you guys to pick the man. Finnigan or Zabini? Post who you want in the reviews, and I'll get the next chapter out soon. Eventually, the reason Rose shagged Zabini will be in the story, so don't worry. I haven't forgotten ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Yeah, you know it. JK Rowling owns HP, not me…._

Scorpius couldn't believe his eyes. Finnigan? Rose was with _Finnigan_?!

Finnigan seemed to have noticed who the man was, and upon realizing it was Scorpius, stood up straighter, but kept his arms around Rose's stomach. "Malfoy," he acknowledged with a curt nod of his head. "Sorry, mate," he said smiling sheepishly. "You know how it is with the birds." He smirked.

The bloody arse _smirked_! "There's no sorry about it," Scorpius muttered just as his fist connected with Finnigan's face, a broken nose for sure. Finnigan released Rose and stumbled backwards, blood dripping onto the carpet as he made no move to clean his nose. He was going to hit Scorpius back.

Rose was in shock. She had gasped when Scorpius hit Finnigan, but couldn't help the bit of smugness that crept into her system. Scorpius was fighting for her. Not that she wanted him, or anything.

Rose was snapped back to reality when she saw a fist come flying from Finnigan, aimed at Scorpius. Time seemed to slow down here. Rose had a very important decision. Let Finnigan, her 'boyfriend' punch Scorpius back or stop this fight, send Finnigan home, and yell at Scorpius for ruining everything.

"Stop!" She ordered, throwing herself in the middle of the men, arms extended towards their chests.

Rose forgot one thing.

Finnigan was punching.

She remembered when she felt her lip bust and her cheek throbbing with pain as the force of the punch knocked her to the ground.

Scorpius was like a firecracker that had just been lit. He went to hit Finnigan again, but Fin had ducked to check on Rose.

"I'm sorry, baby. Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry," Finnigan said, frantically pulling Rose to her feet.

"Get away from her!" Scorpius bellowed, stepping closer to the pair.

Rose reached out, and Scorpius thought she was reaching for him. But she wasn't. Soon her hand whipped across his face, a red hand print adorning his pale cheek. "Get the hell out of my house," Rose hissed, wiping the blood off her stinging busted lip.

Scorpius seemed to fail when Rose was so angry that she wanted him gone. "Rosie, I'm sorry."

"You always say that," she said glaring at him.

"Please, Rose. I didn't mean for this to happen-"

Finnigan snorted. "The chick said to leave," he told Scorpius, smirking as he rested his hands on Rose's hips.

She pulled away and slapped Finnigan across the cheek, although not as hard as she had for Scorpius. "Get out. Both of you," Rose ordered pointing to the door. She picked up the clothes that had been discarded in the living room and threw them at Fin. "I never want to see you two again. You're bloody arses! And I am not a 'chick' or a 'bird'!" She hissed at Finnigan as he sullenly left her apartment.

Scorpius pulled out his wand and muttered a healing charm on Rose's lip and cheek, but it didn't seem to help much. "I hate you, Scorpius Malfoy! You've ruined my life!" Rose yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. She took one last glance at Scorpius before running back to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. She couldn't find many words to be angry at Scorpius about.

Hands down, Finnigan was a mistake. And Rose was thankful for Scorpius' little interruption because, thinking back to half an hour ago, Rose did not want to give herself to Finnigan. And Scorpius was fighting for her. How could she have not seen it before?

Scorpius opened her bedroom door to find her sobbing on her bed. He sighed. "Rose," he began softly, moving to the bed. "You make me crazy," he admitted, thankful she wasn't looking to see the slight blush on his cheeks. He sat on the edge of the bed, relieved when she didn't pull away as he began stroking her hair.

Her silence told him to continue. "I hate Finnigan. I watched him prattle around Hogwarts like he was a hot shot. I watched him stare at you. I heard him talking about what he wanted to do with you." He sighed and rubbed his stinging cheek. "I don't know what you see him."

Rose sighed and rolled over. "What do I see in you, then? You're a bloody overprotective, possessive prat."

Scorpius smirked. "I really am sorry."

"I know," Rose sighed sitting up. "And…thanks," she mumbled, blushing. "I don't know why I ran back to him. I didn't want to shag him in school and I don't want to shag him now." Rose bit her lip, contemplating something in her mind. With much hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Scorpius' torso and hugged him, burying her head in his chest.

Scorpius smiled and ran one hand through her hair, the other stroking her side. "I'm sorry," he heard her say, her voice muffled by his chest. He couldn't possibly fathom what she was sorry about, but he went with it. "It's okay, Rosie," he whispered, kissing the top of her head lightly.

Scorpius released Rose and stood up. "I should go now," he told her, looking to the door.

Confusion flashed across her face. "Why?" Rose asked, standing up in front of him. "I-I want you to stay with me."

Scorpius arched his eyebrows. "Okay," he agreed, smirking. "Why?"

Rose smiled and wrapped her arms back around Scorpius. "You were gone for four years, you some back, we fight, we have sex, we fight, two weeks later we fight again. I've missed you," she admitted, tightening her arms around his waist.

Scorpius sighed and gently pushed Rose away, her eyes large with questions. "I've missed you too, Rose, but I don't think we can go back to being just friends. Too much has happened."

"What?" Rose felt a tear slide down her face. Scorpius kept telling himself that this was what Rose wanted. To be away from him. "Are you…breaking up with me?" she croaked out, her voice thick with tears. She knew they weren't dating, but it was the only way she could describe the tearing she felt in her heart.

"Yes," was his reply.

Rose choked out a sob before brushing past Scorpius and running into her bathroom.

He didn't hold her hair for her while she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

He left.

_a/n: dun, dun, dun! What's going to happen now? Gasp! You have to wait to see! But heads up: next chapter there is going to be a HUGE time skip. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling, there for, all of this stuff belongs to her (except for my plot)_

2 YEARS LATER

"Come with me," Al said for the thousandth time.

Scorpius sighed. "I don't want to go to the Burrow and spend the day with your stupid family, and your stupid perfect lives," he muttered, swirling his glass of butterbeer around.

Al sighed. "I wasn't supposed to tell you, but Rose'll be there. She wants you to come."

Scorpius glared at Rose. "Liar," he muttered childishly. "Rose never wants to see me again. And she'd in America, remember?"

Al rolled his eyes. "She was in America, but she's back now. Come on," Al pleaded. "she has a surprise for you."

Scorpius sighed. "And what might that be?" Scorpius insisted.

Al smirked. "Can't tell you."

"Fine," Scorpius muttered. "I'll go. But only for my surprise."

* * *

After that night Scorpius turned her down, Rose set off for America. She wanted a new place, a fresh start. All new people who didn't know who she was and who didn't care.

A couple days in, she met a man. Still grieving for her loss of her one true love, Scorpius Malfoy (she figured it out kind of late, don't you think?), she got a little drunk in Muggle New York and slept with the man.

A couple days later, she found out some big news. Muggles never had any back bones, she decided when she told the man of her…predicament. And he left her.

So now, Rose was back to square one.

So she came back home and now felt like Scorpius should know. About the muggle man, and everything.

* * *

"Where's Rosie?" Al asked the little boy with rapidly changing hair colors who was now wrapped around his legs.

"Upstairs," five year old Tommy Lupin answered before running off at the sound of his name being called.

Al looked to Scorpius, clapping him on the back. "Good luck, mate. This news is huge. We only found out a couple of days ago. She said she was ashamed of what she had done in America and wanted to tell us all in person."

Scorpius gulped and took a deep breath. What had she done? Rose never was one for big mistakes. She thought everything out precisely before moving on them. Did she cut her hair? Merlin, he hoped not, He loved her hair.

Scorpius was now upstairs, thoughts drifting through his head about what would happen when he made it to the door, slightly ajar, at the end of this hall.

Would Rose embrace him with open arms? Would Scorpius have time to explain how stupid he had been? That he wanted to stay with her that night. Would she accept his apology? Could thay get married soon? Or was that the news? She was already married. Merlin, no. His heart started pounding as he knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in," he heard Rose say, her voice a whisper.

Scorpius stepped into the dimly lit room, noticing his surroundings first.

There was a crib, blue. Baby things all over the room. Clearly, this room was not new, but had been kept in decent shape for many years. He wondered if there was a room similar to this one, but only pink, somewhere else in the house.

He turned around to see Rose in a rocking chair, gently rocking the toddler in her amrs to sleep, the bot sucking away on his bottle.

"I just weaned him off of breast feeding," Rose explained, looking down at her beautiful son.

Scorpius stood, transfixed, in his spot. "Y-you have a baby?" he squeaked out. Clearly, this had not been the reunion he was expecting.

Rose nodded, smiling up at Scorpius. "I think you should know-"

"How old is he?" Scorpius cut her off, coming over to peer at the baby in her arms.

"A year and three months," Rose replied, smiling at Scorpius.

Scorpius nodded, doing some math in his head quickly. Yup, she would have met a man in America and had time to have the baby. He sighed. His happily ever after wasn't coming true.

"Scorpius-"

"So you met a man in America, then?" Scorpius cut her off again.

Rose nodded, blushing. "A muggle. I was drunk," she said, as if that could fix everything.

Scorpius nodded, looking at the floor. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Rose asked, her brows pulling together, confused.

"The father. Are you going to tell the father he has a son?" Scorpius clairified, more anger in his voice than he had hoped for.

Rose sighed, sensing a fight. "If you would let me explain-"

"Just answer the damn question Rose: are you going to tell the American he has a son?" Scorpius growled, the baby stirring slightly as it sucks began to dwindle. It was falling asleep.

Rose sighed, trying to stay calm for the sake of her son. "No," she said flatly.

"Why not-"

Rose cut him off this time. "Because," she began, her eyes becoming alight again, her face softening, "this isn't his son."

"Who then?"

Lily Potter popped her head in. "Lunch is almost ready – Oh. I'm sorry," she blushed, stepping back. "I hadn't realized…"

"It's okay," Rose assured. "Just keep your voice low, please. He's almost asleep."

Lily nodded and walked over to Rose. "It's amazing how much he looks like you," Lily said softly, peering down at the baby. "Considering," Lily glanced back up at Scorpius, a look of distaste on her face.

Rose glared at Lily. "Out," she hissed, pointing to the door.

Lily blushed again. "Oh. You haven't told him yet-"

"Now!" Rose said, as quietly as possible.

It wasn't quiet enough. The baby stirred before completely waking up and looking into the eyes of his mother and grinning. Rose smiled back, flipping some of the boy's already long bangs out of his eyes.

"Haven't told me what yet?" Scorpius asked, watching the beautiful exchange between Rose and the baby. If she had a child, he was okay with that. Surprises made life fun. He and Rose could still get married. Scorpius would take this son in as his own. Raise him like he was the father.

"His name is Lynx," Rose said softly, sitting Lynx up in her lap. The baby boy looked up into the eyes of Scorpius and smiled, reaching out for him.

"Daa?" Lynx said, pointing to Scorpius and looking up at Rose for confirmation. Rose smiled and nodded.

"Yes, honey, Daa."

The boy clapped his hands, chanting, "Daa, Daa, Daa!" Laughing slightly.

Scorpius smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "Lynx, like a constellation?" Scorpius asked, extending his hand to the boy, who took it in his own and looked at it, smiling.

Rose nodded. "Yes. I thought it fair to keep with the Malfoy tradition of naming their children after constellations." Only then did Scorpius get a good look at the blonde haired, grey eyed boy in Rose's lap.

"So you mean…?"

Rose smiled. "Yes. Meet your son, Scorpius."

_a/n: Yay! Thanks to Katie for the Burrow idea, and thanks to Cunning and Ambition for all her feed back! You guys are awesome!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: yadda, yadda, yadda, you know the drill. All rights to JK R_

Rose turned over on her side, the whole bed moving. Nope. Didn't work. She flipped to her other side and closed her eyes, praying for sleep to find her.

Nothing. "Ugh!"

She turned over again. And again. And again.

"Rose?" a sleepy voice murmured beside her.

"What?" she hissed as she flipped over to face the man. His eyes were closed. His hair tousled. She envied him right now. Why could he sleep so soundly, when she couldn't?

"You've been shaking the whole bed for the past hour. What's wrong?" Scorpius opened his eyes, peering at his wife.

Rose side loudly, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps that the baby keeps kicking and I can't freaking sleep!?"

Scorpius sighed, sitting up. "Come here," he said, pulling her into his arms. He stroked her hair as she rested her head on his chest. "Are you stressed? You know what the Healer said. Stay calm. Stress isn't good for the baby."

"I know," Rose said, her voice quivering. "I just want to sleep!" She exclaimed, tears beginning to roll down her face as she buried her head in his chest.

Scorpius sighed again. Merlin, he loved her, but she was so moody all the time. And yes, he was happy that his wife, Rose Malfoy, was carrying his second child, but he just wanted the baby out already! Numerous times he wondered how Rose had been pregnant with Lynx on her own. She was constantly crying, or yelling at Scorpius, or asking for his help. How did she do this alone?

"Shh, shh," Scorpius breathed in her ear, rocking her gently. He could feel her wet tears on his bare, pale chest. "I'm here. Try to sleep," he urged, only to hear her cries turn ragged.

"I can't!" she wailed. "The baby won't stop kicking!" She cried harder. She just wanted to sleep. She was exhausted. Lynx had just turned two and she planned the party, bought him presents, everything! Scorpius had to work a bunch this month and she had been alone in raising their son, it seemed. And she was pregnant, so that didn't help much.

Scorpius moved his hand down to her belly, rubbing it softly. "I know, Rosie. She's just tired, too. You've been working too hard. You're stressed."

Rose calmed down, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry," she whispered, looking at his hand on her stomach.

"I know. But you have nothing to be sorry about." Scorpius kissed her head, still rocking her, as he felt her flinch.

"That was a hard kick," she said. "She kicked my bladder." Rose pulled away and got out of bed, slowly, and made her way to the bathroom.

Scorpius watched in awe as Rose left to the bathroom. Even in one of his huge shirts, her hair matted, face blotchy from crying, she was still beautiful. And her being pregnant only made her more so.

He was still amazed she agreed to marry him, but in time, she had told him. They needed to get their lives together before they jumped into anything, she told him, for Lynx. So they didn't date, but Scorpius practically lived at Rose's flat, watching Lynx during the day when Rose had to work, usually dropping Lynx off with Astoria before taking Rose out to dinner.

Their relationship built up again, and Scorpius would hold her hand, Rose lacing their fingers. In public. There had never been any _public_ to them but now there was.

Hand holding turned to pecking on the lips, pecking turned to deep kisses, deep kisses turned to snogging, and Rose turned Scorpius down on the offer of sex.

He was truly hurt. Was she just leading him on? But she then proceeded to tell him that she wanted to marry him. Flat out told him. And Scorpius grinned. Of course he would marry her. I love you, Rose, he told her. She kissed him, I love you too.

So they got married. Lynx was the ring bearer, the exact clone of Scorpius, minus the sneer that Rose had seen all too often when they were kids, before their friendship. Draco Malfoy sat at one end of the pew, then Astoria, Hermione, and finally Ron. Both men adorned a frown. They were losing a child to the enemy. But when Lynx flashed a smile, both men smirked, thinking they could live with Rose and Scorpius' marriage.

The newlyweds honeymooned for a week, came back and bought a house together. Rose was glad they bought a three bedroom home when she found out she was pregnant. Scorpius was ecstatic. His wife was having his child. Not his first, but it was his first time seeing her pregnant.

Late nights at the store, gathering the foods of Rose's cravings, constant mood swings (ergo, constant fights) was worth this. Every bit of it. Scorpius couldn't be more happier with his life right now.

He snapped back to reality when Rose climbed back on the bed, sliding into his arms. "Is she still kicking?" he asked softly, gazing down at her.

Rose nodded, lifting the shirt so Scorpius could see her belly. "She's been restless, honey. I can't sleep."

Scorpius chuckled lightly. "I know, I know. You keep telling me that."

Despite herself, Rose smiled. She took Scorpius' hand and placed it on her warm stomach, his cold hand a striking contrast. "Did you feel that one?" she asked, looking up at him.

He was grinning. He loved feeling his child kicking inside his love's body; it never got old. "Yeah. I felt it. She's got quite a round-house," Scorpius chuckled, "just like her mom."

Rose glared at Scorpius, her lips a thin line. "That isn't funny. I told you I was sorry. What more do you want from me? You were being a complete jerk that night. I had every right to kick you," she snapped, pulling away from him.

Oh, great. Here they go again. "Rose, come on. You know I was only joking," Scorpius said, his hand on her shoulder, turning her back to him. "Look, I'm sorry, honey. Forgive me?"

Rose pushed his hand away. "No." She lay down, pulling the covers up around her, glaring at the wall.

Scorpius sighed, loudly, irritated, and lay down also, close to her. "Get away from me," Rose muttered, the covers becoming tighter around her. Scorpius ignored her, scooting closer to her, one arm around her, resting lightly on her belly.

"Please, Rose. Come on," he was to the point of begging now, "I won't ever bring it up again," he promised.

"Fine." Rose's face softened, and she slipped her hand into his, bringing it to her lips and kissing the back of his hand. "Sorry," she murmured. "I love you."

Scorpius smirked. At least that was over with. "Love you too," he whispered, kissing the back of her neck. "Now calm down and go to sleep."

_a/n: sorry it's so short. Im thinking this story is coming to an end, but if you guys want more, please, dont hesitate to tell me :) _


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: all rights to JK R…_

_I want you guys to know that I love the reviews! They make my day every time I see one, so thanks! An, also, last chapter I skipped to the pregnancy of the second child and in this chapter I'm skipping to the pregnancy of the last child._

"Rose," the voice said soft and sweet in her ear. Rose grunted and turned on her side, away from the voice.

The man chuckled. "You have to get up," Scorpius told her, his hand rubbing up and down her arm.

"Why?" Rose grumbled, her eyes still closed as she turned towards the voice. Scorpius kissed her softly.

"We have to get the kids today," he explained. He moved his hand to her belly, rubbing. "Come on. Get up," he urged.

Rose sighed and opened her eyes to see her husband's grey eyes boring into hers. "How much time do I have?"

"Plenty," Scorpius said as he slipped out of bed and made his way over to Rose's side of the bed. She turned over and sat up slowly, Scorpius grinning in the corner of her eye. He held out his hands and she took them as he helped her out of bed, kissing her forehead in the process. "Love you," he whispered, kissing her lips gently.

"Love you too," Rose said, hand on her stomach. "I can't believe our next baby is almost here," she said, still bewildered at the miracle she and Scorpius had made. Yet again.

"Me either," Scorpius replied, pulling out some clean clothes. "Shower?"

Rose smiled. "Okay," she responded, making her way into the bathroom, slowly but surely. Scorpius came in behind her and wrapped his arms around her (awkwardly because of the baby) and kissed the back of her neck. "You just want to see me naked again." Rose giggled as he bit her earlobe, tugging.

Scorpius chuckled as he moved his hands, loving the feel of her body beneath them. "We haven't shagged in forever," he said stepping out of his pajama bottoms. He put his hands on her sides, waiting for a confirmation. She nodded, happy to not have to do this herself; it was so tiring.

Scorpius gently lifted Rose's night gown over her head, dropping it unceremoniously to the floor. "You're gorgeous," he said, starting the shower. "You know that?"

Rose rolled her eyes unclasping her bra in the process. "Yeah. You only tell me every day," she said as he came over and pulled her underwear off, smirking.

"It's my job. As the father of your children and husband," he told her, his boxers falling to the floor. He held out his hand and she took it, letting him help her into the shower. "How's little Antares doing?"

"Just fine," Rose replied, soap in her hand, ready to lather on Scorpius' body. "Why?" she asked as she begun washing him.

"He's my son; why do you think?" He laughed slightly, his own hands moving over Rose's body, washing her as well. "He's due in two weeks," Scorpius added.

"I know when my son is due," Rose snapped. Scorpius sighed. Hormones. Ugh. "Sorry," she mumbled.

* * *

"Sit down, Rose," Scorpius encouraged, only to receive a glare from her.

"I'm waiting for my children," she said craning her neck to see over all the people. "How much longer?"

"Couple minutes," Scorpius told her, his hand sliding around her waist.

Albus chose then to meander up, wife in tow. "Hey, guys," he said, a grin on his face.

Rose smiled; Scorpius shook his hand. "I can't believe you're pregnant again, Rose," Cassie, Al's wife, said.

Rose blushed. "Well, you know Scorpius. He loves the bed," she laughed. Albus made it a point to not look at her. Merlin, he didn't want to know about his best mate and his cousin in bed. It was still weird.

"The train," Al said, changing the subject to their arriving children. "I hope she had fun," Al said, looking to Cassie who was nodding her head in agreement, her blonde hair shining in the light.

Rose waved off Al's comment. "Of course she had fun. She was with Lynx, Lyra, and Orion," Rose reminded him.

Al shrugged. "Still. It was her first year. I still wish we brought her home for Christmas, though." Al, Cassie, Scorpius, and Rose had all decided to let their children stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break, but now it was Easter break and they were all coming home for two weeks. Albus couldn't be happier. He was very protective of his little girl, but the fact that she was a first year along with Orion, Rose and Scor's third child, had relaxed him a bit. Orion and his daughter were best friends.

The four adults stood looking in the wrong direction, and Rose jumped when cool hands covered her eyes. "Guess who," the cool voice commanded, a grin in his voice.

"Damnit, Lynx, you scared me!" Rose hissed, knocking her oldest son's hands away. She smiled when she saw him, pulling him into a hug. Lynx was an exact replica of Scorpius and Rose couldn't be happier. Lynx chuckled, squeezing his mom one last time before pulling away. Despite his Sixth Year status, he hugged his father.

"Where's your sister and brother?" Scorpius asked, searching the crowd.

Lynx laughed nervously. "Lyra is…off."

"What?" Rose asked, concern lining her features. "What do you mean?"

"It's fine mom. He's a nice bloke." The last part was for Scorpius.

"He? Bloke? Who is it?" Scorpius demanded, his hand tightening around Lynx's shoulder.

"Calm down, Dad. Jeez," Lynx muttered, stepping away from Scorpius. "She said she'd be over soon. She's meeting his family."

"What?"

"Orion, honey!" Rose exclaimed as her youngest son came up, Abigail in tow. Rose wrapped Orion in a hug as Albus did the same with his daughter.

Abigail was Albus and Cassie's only child. She had dark, raven hair, much like her father. She was pale, like her mom and her eyes were a silver grey, also like her mother. "How was school?" Cassie asked, hugging her daughter now that it was her turn.

"It was great, Mom! Orion and I have all the same classes!" Abigail answered, her face alight with joy.

Cassie laughed. "I would assume so, since you two are both in Ravenclaw."

Abigail blushed. "Right," she said, giggling as a group of third year boys walked by, one catching her eye. Albus glared at the boy.

"How was it, Orion?" Rose asked.

"It was fun," the strawberry blonde replied, his blue-grey eyes tired. "It's a lot of work, though."

"Oh, I know," Rose said understandingly. "You'll get used to it," she promised. "As long as you stick to the schedule I gave you. How was Lynx?" Rose asked.

Orion may have been the youngest, but he was the most mature. He was quiet and smart, and had somehow missed the temper gene, because he had none. He was always happy, despite the bored expression he always carried. "He doesn't stick to your schedule," Orion muttered.

Rose laughed and pulled him into another hug. "Oh, honey, I know. But Lynx is Lynx," Rose said, her grin widening when Lyra came into view. "Lyra!" Rose called, pulling her only daughter into a bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much," she said, kissing her cheek.

Lyra blushed, "I know, Mom. You always say that." Lyra was a fourth year and a Slytherin, like her father. Lynx was a Gryffindor. Lyra moved over and hugged her father who was very stiff.

"Where were you?" Scorpius asked, his face hard. Rose swatted his arm.

Lyra bit her lip as she pulled away from her father. She tucked a curl of blonde hair behind her ear, her blue eyes brighter than ever. "Well, Dad. Mom. I want you to meet someone." Lyra turned behind her and ushered a boy forward.

He was tall with brown hair, freckles. He kept looking at Lyra; anything to not have to look at the scowl from Scorpius Malfoy. Lyra slipped her hand into the boys and he glanced down at her. He was clearly nervous about this.

Scorpius eyed the prefect's badge on the boys chest. So he was a fifth year. "Be nice," Rose hissed under her breath at Scorpius.

"Mom, Dad," Lyra grinned. "I want you to meet my boyfriend."

Scorpius went paler than ever, then red. He shook his head. "No. No boyfriends," he said, his voice stringent.

Rose shook her head. "Nonsense. It's very my nice to meet you," Rose said. She smiled at the boy and that seemed to relax him a bit.

"Oh, thank you!" Lyra exclaimed, grinning before kissing the boy on the cheek. "I told you he isn't so bad," she whispered in the boy's ear. Scorpius kept his clam, partly because Rose was pinching the back of his arm, willing him to comply. Of course their daughter could have a boyfriend.

The boy cleared his throat. He stepped forward, one hand extended, Lyra gripping his other. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," he said, waiting for Scorpius to shake his hand.

Scorpius couldn't help thinking there was something familiar about this boy as he took his hand, shaking it.

The boy smiled. "I'm Kyle. Kyle Finnigan."

_a/n: I love the ending! I didn't want to drag this story out too far, it would ruin it. So here is the final chapter of Sparks Fly and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks!_


End file.
